Matéo Teague
“The only love that I really believe in is a mother’s love for her children.” - His mother to her Uncle Babur about loving her son Matéo-René Daniel Hapi Teague ('''born Khan)' Is the oldest son and child between R&B singer Bebé Renaé and Rapper Killa Slim, and the older brother to triplets Sasha, Zion, and Sebastian and sister's Rukmini and Sarang and is the older half-siblings to Selah and Puma via his mother. His mother named him Matéo after her maternal ancestor Matéo René Agée who was a Huguenot Pastor who watch his family; his parents, his siblings, his wife, and children died during the St. Bartholomew's Day massacre. He escaped to Virginia in the new world for religious freedom and the ability to start a new from all that tragedy. Background Early Life Matéo's life before birth was very complicated. His mother was in a semi-chaotic relationship with fellow 510 crew Julian Kameron Teague, she was also suffering from a bad addiction to drugs and alcohol which she hide from her other band mates except there manger's Jeb Regenbogen and D'anthony Knight Jr.. D'anthony actually forced her to go to rehab and she stayed there for two months and got clean and had a new lease on life, she wanted out of the 510 Crew and she decided to do so after the third album. And during Rehab she re-wrote the classic Killing Me Softly which the group won there first Grammy for Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. And Matéo was conceived in the recording session after this song was finish in one take, his father Julian came in and asked for some private time she said she'll stay in the recording booth because she can't deal with him. He can in and they talked and they ended up having sex, but she refused to continue being on the back burner and being treated as the side chick. He continuously tried to get back together but she continued to fight for herself and be on the positive track. They did sleep together on the occasion when she was bored and horny but she had began dating and going out by herself. During the The Score Tour she told the story of a shadow man who followed her on tour for years, until she met a guardian angel who admonished her to change her life or die. She passed out and went to the hospital were she discovered she was pregnant with Matéo and released it was her grandfather who passed away before he could see her succeed. Childhood Teenage Years Adulthood Appearance Matéo from his mother he is of French, French Creole, Cherokee, Saraiki, Caucasian and African American with additional African American roots from his father. Tattoos # Personality Works Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia *Matéo is the French and Spanish form of Matthew is the English form of ''Ματθαιος (Matthaios), which was a Greek form of the Hebrew name מַתִּתְיָהוּ (Mattityahu) meaning "gift of Yahweh". Matthew, also called Levi, was one of the twelve apostles. He was a tax collector, and supposedly the author of the first gospel in the New Testament. He is considered a saint in many Christian traditions. The variant Matthias also occurs in the New Testament belonging to a separate apostle. The name appears in the Old Testament as Mattithiah. *René is the French form of Renatus which is the Late Latin name meaning "born again". *Daniel is from the Hebrew name דָּנִיֵּאל (Daniyyel) meaning "God is my judge". Daniel was a Hebrew prophet whose story is told in the Book of Daniel in the Old Testament. He lived during the Jewish captivity in Babylon, where he served in the court of the king, rising to prominence by interpreting the king's dreams. The book also presents Daniel's four visions of the end of the world. *Hapi in Egyptian mythology there were two different Hapis. One was one of the four sons of Horus tasked with protecting the throne of Osiris in the underworld, and who is frequently depicted with the head of a baboon. His imagery was on the funerary canopic jar that typically held the lungs, as he was also tasked with protecting the lungs of the deceased. The other Hapi was the god of the annual flooding of the Nile River (of the event, not of the Nile itself), typically depicted as a blue man with a large belly and female-like breasts. Because the flooding of Nile provided fertile soil, he was also associated with fertility and sometimes considered 'the father of gods'. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Khan Family Category:Alexander Family Category:Teague Family